


Feels Good, Doesn't It?

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: "That was so good. Are you ready for another?"
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 4





	Feels Good, Doesn't It?

His frame was warm and purring softly. Landguard curls up against Icefall’s back, spike gliding smoothly in... and out... of his valve. Icefall clings to his own leg, holding it up and out of the way to give Landguard more space.

At this close intimate distance, Landguard can kiss Icefall’s audial, his neck, and whisper soft nothings along with his own sighs of pleasure to him.

“Guard,” Icefall whispers, and Landguard slides his hand around his hip to take hold of his spike, pumping it just as slowly as his thrusting.

For the third time that night, Icefall presses back against Landguard’s chest and overloads, transfluid dribbling out of his spike onto the berth.

“That was so good,” Landguard murmurs, voice dark and husky. Icefall nuzzles back against him and receives a series of soft kisses in return.

“Again? Are you ready?”

Icefall smiles and closes his optics, basking in the pulse of their bond and Landguard’s still, clear EM field, humming with underlying desire.

“Yes.”

Releasing Icefall’s spike, Landguard takes his leg and gives Icefall a reprieve from holding its weight. Nuzzling Icefall lovingly, Landguard begins again, hips rolling smoothly into Icefall’s valve.

“Touch your node,” Landguard rumbles, and Icefall sighs softly, fingers slipping between his legs to massage his anterior node slowly.

After a few minutes of the resumed gentle thrusting, spark energy begins to build in Icefall’s frame and he pulls his hand away to press it to the large flat plane of his crystalline chamber. Landguard pushes Icefall closer into the berth, physically spreading his legs so he can put his hand over Icefall’s, feeling the bright pulsing in his chest.

“Guard... Guard, yes,” Icefall whimpers, and his frame begins to tremble. Landguard shifts his hand down to play with his node, drawing as many gasping, aching moans as he can from Icefall’s vocaliser as possible.

The overload takes him and spark energy snaps and crackles over his biolights, leaching off into Landguard’s armor and protoform. The throes of his overload rebound between his lights for three shuddering, trembling minutes before it finally dissipates. His processor returns to the moment and he rocks his hips slowly, feeling Landguard’s hot, throbbing length still inside.

Over his shoulder, Landguard whines, then presses his helm against Icefall’s.

“Guard?”

Within his frame, Icefall feels a burst of warmth and Landguard’s hips twitch up, nodes on his spike sparking on Icefall’s biolights.

“Shh, shh...” Icefall murmurs, lifting his hand to caress Landguard’s helm. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Yes, it’s okay, let it happen.”

Landguard presses into him, hugging him close. He rocks his hips against Icefall’s, transfluid gushing harder until he’s still, quiet against Icefall’s frame.

“...want me to hold you?”

“Wanna hold _you_.”

Chuckling softly, Icefall reaches over and pulls Landguard’s arm around himself, hugging it close. In turn, Landguard embraces him lightly, frame dropping into powerdown. Icefall smiles to himself and shifts his hips. Landguard forgot to pull out.


End file.
